FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for applying a predetermined process to semiconductor substrates (hereinafter, referred to as substrates) held in a vertical attitude, a substrate transfer apparatus for the purpose of handling the substrates in a vertical attitude, or the like.